comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Gorman (Earth-7149)
Lieutenant Scott Gorman (service number: 19571-06201-SG) was a member of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, and commanding officer of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]], a unit he led during the Battle of Aegis VII, where he combated the local xenomorph outbreak, leading to his death. Biography Early life Scott Gorman was born in 2510, in Uxor. Drafted into the United States Colonial Marine Corps in 2559 at age 29, he was deemed to be "exceptional" at his local USCMC academy, although he himself wished to stay away from war. Recruiting Ellen Ripley at Ellen Ripley's apartment on Luna.]] On July 12th, 2560, Gorman was approached by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation agent Carter Burke to lead an investigative operation on the colony Aegis VII following loss of contact with the colony, whom Burke believed was an attack by the Covenant. Despite his fear, Gorman was willing to go, but unknown to him, Burke had arranged for the inexperienced Lieutenant to be placed into the command of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team aboard the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]]. One of Scott's first assignments was the recruiting of Ellen Ripley, the sole survivor of the crew of the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]] and the outpost Con-Am 27, on Kamchatka, following disastrous encounters with xenomorphs years before. On July 4th, 2560, they traveled to Olympia, Luna, and called Ripley on her apartment. While initially refusing to participate into the ordeal duo to her past traumatic experiences, despite Burke's insistence of a new arrangement for her and Gorman's assurance she would not be in risk, Ripley changed her mind by deciding to face her fears, deciding to board the Sulaco and travel to Paraíso. Battle of Aegis VII After enlisting Ripley as a civilian consultant, Gorman and his Marines voyaged to Paraíso aboard the Sulaco. Arriving at the colony's system on July 27th, 2536, Gorman had his Marines and the ship's executive officer, Bishop, go to breakfast before they started their operation, where he failed to integrate himself with the members of the 2nd Battalion, gaining their ridicule and disrespect, gaining a "Looks like the new Lieutenant's too good to sit with the rest of us grunts." from Dwayne Hicks. During the mission briefing, Gorman was once again disrespected by his subordinates, with his men and women sarcastically replying to his directives. Tired of their insubordination, Scott placed harsh deadlines for the Marines before their drop. overseeing the investigation of the Origin Facility aboard a M510 Mammoth.]] When the Marines dropped on colony, Ellen Ripley noticed Gorman's nervousness and lack of experience during tense situations. When she questioned him, the divide between Gorman and the Marines became even bigger. When they landed on the colony, Lieutenant Gorman oversaw the securing of an ONI facility at Hadley's Hope, the sole settlement of the entire colony, under the Sulaco's M510 Mammoth. Upon entering the ONI facility, Scott and his Marines came across many stored Facehuggers and a little girl, Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, the only survivor of the entire settlement, who was hiding in the facility's ventilation ducts. After Gorman questioned what happened on the colony to Newt, he received no response from the traumatized civilian, and instead led the 2nd Battalion towards Hadley's Atmosphere Processing Plant, where the other colonists had been traced through their PDTs. Ambush and Ellen Ripley inspecting Gorman's unconscious body.]] Scott's military inexperience was once again mocked by his Marines, who pointed he was carrying armor-piercing ammunition inside the Atmosphere Processor, a large nuclear reactor, which could very well lead to a massive explosion in high quantities, leading him to confiscate the ammunition, which limited the defense of the Marines. Gorman's plan became a disaster once the unit discovered a massive hive within the processing plant. Many xenomorph Warriors then ambushed the Marines, leading Gorman to freeze in panic and watch the slaughter of his unit from the M510 Mammoth. His incompetence led Ripley to take over the mission's leadership role and drive the Mammoth towards the Atmosphere Processing Plant in order to save the few survivors of the xenomorph slaughter. Angered at being mutinied, Scott attempted to physically assault Ripley, until he was subdued by Burke, who was then rendered unconscious once a piece of equipment from within the plant knocked him in the head. When Ripley and Burke saved the surviving Marines, Private Jenette Vasquez attempted to assault Gorman, before being stopped by Corporal Hicks. Death preparing to kill themselves.]] After being left unconscious for hours, he awakened, and accepted the fact he wasn't in a commanding position under the orders pf Hicks. After Burke attempted to impregnate both Ripley and Newt with two Facehuggers that were being stored at the ONI facility, Gorman was one of their saviors, holding Burke at gunpoint. After the facility became overrun by a xenomorph swarm, Gorman had to free Burke in order to defend himself, showing bravery when he ordered Hicks to escape from the installation, while he rushed to save Vasquez, which had been wounded by the aliens. He was able to rescue her, but the duo became surrounded by xenomorphs and with no ammunition. Gorman then took his last weapon, a M9 fragmentation grenade. Not wishing to be harvested and impregnated, Scott and Jenette detonated the grenade, killing themselves and all xenomorphs that were after them. Personality Inexperienced and insecure, Gorman was an officer who commanded no authority or respect in the battlefield. He displayed no interest into discovering and getting to know about his subordinates, having trouble to remember even their names. This incompetence was pivotal for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, which sought an easily controllable Marine to take command of the mission to Paraíso, believing he would assist its operative, Carter Burke, into acquiring a xenomorph specimen for their goal of using it as a biological weapon. His incompetence became the most apparent when he froze after witnessing the massacre of most of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team at Hadley's Atmosphere Processing Plant, which made him incapable of continuing the mission. After regaining his counsciousness, Gorman came to accept his inefficiency to keep his men and women alive, and gladly allowed others to decide the best actions to take. He ultimately redeemed himself by saving the lives of Ellen Ripley and Rebecca "Newt" Jorden from two Facehuggers, and later proved himself as a fearless man when he ordered Corporal Dwayne Hicks to escape, with himself staying behind to save Private Jenette Vasquez, and eventually giving his own life to destroy a swarm of xenomorphs. Equipment Gorman was armed with an M6G magnum, which he kept in a fabric holster. As a left-handed person, he kept the flaps of his holster folded back. He also possessed a M9 fragmentation grenade, which he later used to commit suicide alongside Jenette Vasquez. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Killed by Scott Gorman (Earth-7149) Category:USCMC personnel (Earth-7149) Category:USS Sulaco crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Military Personnel Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-7149) Category:Killed by Jenette Vasquez (Earth-7149)